


200粉礼物

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guardian: The Lonely and Great God, 桃子cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Relationships: Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna
Kudos: 7





	200粉礼物

助理目不斜视地开着车，心中不断告诫自己非礼勿视非礼勿视，但后座过分热情的气氛仍就让他有种做贼心虚的偷摸感。  
加长轿车前头的人战战兢兢，还有些羞耻尴尬，后座的两位始作俑者却浑然未觉，甚至Sunny整个人都已经跨坐在了李赫身上，双手在不安分的游走着。身上刚刚参加完颁奖礼还没来得及换下来的礼服已经变的褶皱，男人滚烫的手隔着丝滑的布料熨贴，像是有些不满足，又渐渐将手探入。  
可这个时候，微醺的Sunny又知道了好歹，不解风情地凑到李赫耳边提醒：“有人呢……重案组刑警nim”  
男人显然不吃她这套，他刚刚在局里把报告熬完就被电话里的她魅惑着来接她，无视了她的警告，忽地在她腰间掐了一掐，看似是惩罚实则是挑逗，“那你还胡闹？”  
话虽然说的严厉，语气却还是温柔的过分，沉溺在他的语气里让她觉得自己真要怎么胡闹都行，心头一酥，但还是把隔板调上，面上却是没现出半分，只还是狡黠地直勾勾地盯着他，不依不饶地挑衅着：“那你把我丢下车好了。”  
李赫见好就收，“我怎么舍得？”李赫眼底满是足以溺死她的宠意与笑意，同他重案组地狱使者的身份完全不搭腔，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着面前女人的额头。  
Sunny抿了抿唇，显然是被男人不常见地糖衣炮弹取悦到了，眉梢微微扬起，剪水的眸子望着他，“什么呀欧巴，今天嘴里是藏了蜜吗？怎么那么甜？“  
手忽然被他捉住，又带着某些意味地揉了一揉，李赫换下审问犯人的嗓音，又带着血不怀好意地软着声音诱惑她，“那你来找找，看看我有没有藏东西好不好……”  
Sunny笑了，抬手抚了抚他的唇瓣，两人凑得很近，唇隔着分毫距离就能彻底贴合，但Sunny却故意若即若离地靠上又分开，用呼吸撩拨着他，用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊。  
最终吻上的那一瞬，彼此间故作高深的试探轰然崩塌，化作急不可待的欲望，他掐着她的腰，被缎面裙摆包裹着的双腿也被他捞出，手掌往上，他扣住Sunny的臀部，极富暗示性地用力冲下腹顶弄。  
明明是隔靴搔痒，Sunny却爽地头皮发麻，她软软陷在李赫怀里，任由两人衣服悉悉索索摩擦，身体一抽一抽抖动。  
这样的你来我往对男人来说似乎还是不够，李赫失了耐心，火热的掌心不断在她背部抚弄，肩头布料早已失守被他拨弄到下面，只堪堪兜着半遮不掩的胸前浑圆，伴随着下身坏心的顶弄，Sunny只觉得自己失了魂，被他各种肆意妄为的玩弄。  
好半晌，这个难分难舍又叫人窒息的吻才告一段落，两人都在微喘，身体也起起伏伏地纠缠着。双唇分开，还有些银丝遗落在嘴角，被Sunny用指尖蹭掉，嘴唇微张，勾进嘴里。  
李赫看地呼吸沉重，神色陡然一变，喑哑地声音接着在她耳边响起，“Sunny小姐，你要到了。”他早已箭在弦上，却还是多此一举地，绅士有礼地提醒了一句。  
Sunny自然是听懂了他话中深意以及过分的体贴，觉得他可爱之余又有些蔫坏，他分明就想的，却还是想逼她先出口。  
她存心想逗他，“哦，这样呀，那要不麻烦刑警nim还是把我送到家就可以了吧？”  
李赫的身体明显僵硬了几秒，Sunny想笑他的口是心非，男人却忽然埋首在了她的颈窝，难得放下姿态，几近央求，“最近都好忙……我好想你……”  
她瞬间软在他身上了。


End file.
